deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee
1= |-| 2= Weiss Schnee is one of the main protagonists of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. She previously fought Mitsuru Kirijo in the 110th episode of Death Battle, Weiss Schnee VS Mitsuru Kirijo. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Weiss vs Trish * Agent Carolina vs. Weiss Schnee * Agent Texas vs. Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs Ahsoka Tano * Weiss Schnee vs Andrew Crocotail * Asuna Yuuki vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee VS Carter Kane (RWBY vs Kane Chronicles) (By DA BOSS33) * Chill VS Weiss * Weiss Schnee vs Ciel Alencon * Erza Scarlet vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs. Gray Fullbuster * Hinata VS Weiss * Iron Man vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs Jak and Daxter * Killua Zoldyck VS Weiss Schnee * Kirito VS Weiss (Abandoned) * Lucina Vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs. Mai Shiranui * Weiss Schnee vs Milla Maxwell * Mine vs. Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee VS Mitsuru Kirijo * Weiss Schnee vs Mizore Shirayuki * Pearl VS Weiss Schnee (By DanganPersona) * Weiss Schnee vs. Pursuer (By Somebody495) * Pyrrha Nikos vs. Weiss Schnee * Robin (Fire Emblem) VS Weiss Schnee (By Commander Ghost) * Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Weiss Schnee (By Palantian) * Weiss vs Sakuya * Weiss Schnee vs. Zelda Completed What-If Death Battles * Blaze the Cat vs Weiss Schnee ' * 'Weiss Schnee VS Jean-Pierre Polnareff * Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath * [[Weiss Schnee vs Froslass|'Weiss Schnee vs Froslass']] * Glacius vs Weiss Schnee * Inuyasha vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs. Jin Kisaragi * [[Kurome vs Weiss Schnee|'Kurome vs Weiss Schnee']] * Weiss vs. Nero * Weiss Schnee vs. Parasoul * [[Weiss vs Star|'Weiss vs Star']] * [[Weiss Schnee VS Sub Zero|'Weiss Schnee VS Sub Zero']] * Team RWBY Battle Royale * Weiss VS Todoroki * Weiss Schnee vs Yoshino & Yoshinon Battles Royale * Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Pearl vs. Weiss Schnee (User blog by Palantian and Vindicator22) With Team RWBY * RWBY vs B★RS (Abandoned) * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Four Knights of Gwyn vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors * Team RWBY vs The Ninja * RWBY vs Red Ribbon Army (Abandoned) * RED Team vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs The Rubies * Team RWBY vs Team TOME * TMNT VS RWBY * RWBY vs UNIB * RHG vs RWBY With Beacon * Beacon vs Shibusen With the RWBY-verse Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akira Howard (Astral Chain) * Captain Cold * Claire Harvey (Hundred) * Count Dooku (Star Wars) * Iceman (Marvel) * Kuzan (One Piece) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) * Melia (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Mr. Freeze * Protagonist (Astral Chain) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) * Rukia Kuchiki * Shulk (Xenoblade) * Silver Samurai (Marvel) * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Vexen (Kingdom Hearts) With Ruby and Yang *Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki History As heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss had it all. Wealth, fame, and anything she could ask for, but her childhood was not exactly a happy one. Her family was constantly antagonized by others for her father's corrupt business choices, especially the White Fang. Wanting to make a difference in the world, she left Atlas and studied at Beacon Academy, where she made new friends and gained a new outlook on life. Since the Fall of Beacon, she has been struggling with new developments concerning her father and her own choices in life. Weiss is an elegant but conflicted woman and even if the world stands against her, she is willing to get back up and show she is independent and capable. After an accident, her father had revoked her status as an heiress and passed it on to her younger brother, Whitley. After that, she had finally mastered her summoning ability and escaped Atlas. She stowed away on a cargo ship until a Grimm attack caused them to crash. After the accident, Raven Branwen found her and attempted to hold her for ransom. Eventually, the arrival of Yang to the camp prompted her to escape and join up with Team RNJR at Haven Academy. Following the Battle of Haven, she has since reunited with the rest of Team RWBY with the arrival of Blake. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full Name: Weiss Schnee *Height: 160 cm | 5'3" *Schnee Dust Company heiress *Left-handed *Member of Team RWBY *Inspired by Snow White *Nicknames: Ice Queen, Snow Angel, Princess Myrtenaster *Multi-action Dust rapier *Blade length: 91 cm | 3 ft *Six-slot Dust chamber *Dust: **Ice **Fire **Wind **Hard-light **Lightning **Gravity Semblance *Glyphs **Propulsion **Gravity **Time dilation *Summons **Boarbatusk **Queen Lancer **Arma Gigas *Powered by Aura Feats *Arma Gigas cut up a Paladin *Nearly toppled the Colossus *Dodged a sound attack *Hit a pillar with 39.7 million joules *Survived a train crash *Create 2,082 tons of ice *Defeated Arma Gigas, Queen Lancer, Team FNKI Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 5'3 (160cm) *Age: Approximately 19 as of Volume 6 *Often called Ice Queen *Younger Sister of Winter Schnee and Older Sister of Whitley Schnee *Inspired by Snow White *Partner of Ruby Rose Aura *Manifestations of one’s soul *Manifests as a force field that covers one's body *Can be used to block deadly attacks *Can heal minor wounds *Weiss' Aura appears to be Light Blue Physical Abilities *Enhanced Durability **Granted by Aura **Whitstood a Strike from the Arma Gigas **Survived a Armored Train Crashing into the City of Vale **Survived a Plane Crashing **Whitstood Multiple Hits from Vernal's Weapon Semblance *Enables Weiss to Create Glyphs with a Variety of Effects *Unlike Most Semblances, Glyph's are a Hereditary Semblance in the Schnee Family *Is Capable of Summoning them on Any Surface or in the Air *Can Modify the Effects of her Glyph's Via Dust *Can be used to Restrain a Person or Launch them Away *Summoning **Enables Weiss to Summong Enemies that she has Previously Defeated **Weiss can Alter the Size of the Summons making them Small or Rather Large **Summons are Capable of Teleporting Via Glyphs and React to Events outside of Weiss' Field of Vision **Weiss can Summon the Limbs of Summons **Known Summons: Arma Gigas, Queen Lancer, Boarbatusk *Platforms **Enables Weiss to Stand on a Glyph **Can Enable Weiss to Walk along Vertical and Horizontal Surfaces **Can be used to Restrain a Person in Place or Launch them Away. **Can be used as a Solid Shield and Barrier *Time Dialation **Created through Lightning Dust **Enables Weiss to Speed up her Actions when Used **Can be used on Others too Increase their Actions Myrtenaster *Multi-Action Dust Rapier *Blade Length: 91 cm | 3 ft *Six-Slot Dust Chamber *Utilizes a Revolver-Like Mechanism to Cycle Through the Various Dust Types *Dust: **Ice **Fire **Wind **Hard-light **Lightning **Gravity Feats *Defeated the Arma Gigas by Herself *Alongside Yang, Blake, and Ruby Defeated and Killed a Nevermore *Overwhelm the White Fang Lieutenant *Alongside Team RWBY defeated Team ABRN *Fought Grimm in Mountain Glenn alongside her Teammates for a Day *Fought and Killed Multiple Beowolves summoned by Winter Schnee by Herself *Alongside Team RWBY Defeated and Destroyed a Prototype Atlesian Paladin-290 *With her Semblance and Dust was Capable of Staggering the Colossus *Eliminated Multiple Lancers and a Queen Lancer by Herself alongside her Arma Gigas Summon *Defended the abandoned Schnee Dust Company mine that the Amity Communications Tower was being set up above from various Grimm and probably bandits. *Arrested her own father. *Defeated Marrow Amin and helped Ruby defeat Harriet Bree Faults and Weaknesses *Can Often let her Emotions get the Best of Her *Certain Summons Often take Time to Fully Manifest *Aura is finite and Eventually Runs Out leaving Weiss Vulnerable *Has rather Low Endurance when Compared to her Teammates *Myrtenaster has a Limited Supply of Dust *Repeated and Rapid use of her Semblance can Exhaust Weiss Gallery Weiss Schnee.png Weiss_Chibi.jpg raw-1.gif|OBJECTION!!! 9e82cc640ac71992a69be05658cc291b503aceef_hq-1.gif|It's a COMBAT SKIRT! Weiss Schnee (Cross Tag Battle).png|Weiss as she appears in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Crossover fighters Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Knight Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Rapier Users Category:Rebels Category:Rich Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Siblings Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Tsunderes